Digi-Cheap Disposable Camera
The Digi-Cheap Disposable Camera is a disposable camera which appears in several YouTube videos promoting Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It is a product which Frank West endorsed at the height of his popularity after the events of Dead Rising. In every YouTube ad Frank energetically promotes the camera, then immediately after the commercial is done, he insults the camera. A similar yellow camera is used by Chuck in Dead Rising 2: Case West. It is uncertain whether Chuck's camera is a digi-cheap camera. Video Video one: Dead Rising: Franks Foto Facts - Composition Why hello there! Frank West here, famous photographer. I'd bet you'd like to take killer photos, just like me. Well now you can, with your very own disposable digi-cheap disposable camera and Frank's Fantastic Foto Facts. Today we'll talk about different methods to create the best composition. Experiment with the rule of thirds to create great images. Imagine your frame is divided into three sections, and try to center your subject in those intersections. Like this! Not like this. The rule of thirds is a great guideline, cutting up your subjects to get the best composition. Remember you don't have to memorize the rules to take a nice shot, experiment! Take lots and lots and lots of shots. And don't forget even if you use Frank's Fantastic Foto Facts to go down to the corner store and snag your very own disposible digi-cheap disposable camera.. It's fantastic! Cut! Only a clown would use this garbage camera, and I frickin' hate clowns. *BEEP* --''Released August 16, 2011'' Video two: Dead Rising: Frank's Foto - Action Why hello there! Frank West here, famous photographer. I'd bet you'd like to take killer photos, just like me. Well now you can, with your very own disposable digi-cheap disposable camera and Frank's Fantastic Foto Facts. Today we'll talk about how to take the very best action shots. First, make sure you anticipate were the action will be, and position yourself accordingly. You'll have a much better chance of nailing the shot if you're ready for it. Try staying close to the subject and using a quick touch on the trigger. You can even try panning along with your subject, when you get a little more comfortable with the camera. But the very best way to get a shot of a subject in motion make them stand the hell still. Don't forget even if you use Frank's Fantastic Foto Facts, to go down to the corner store and snag your very own disposable digi-cheap disposable camera.. It's fantastic! Cut! I mean it, seriously, I need a raise. *BEEP* --''Released August 23, 2011'' Video three: Dead Rising: Frank's Foto - Red Eye Why hello there! Frank West here, famous photographer. I'd bet you'd like to take killer photos, just like me. Well now you can, with your very own disposable digi-cheap disposable camera and Frank's Fantastic Foto Facts. Red eye reduction is a key part of taking good portraits. Here area few tips for getting rid of this pesky problem. First, try to nail your subjects when they're looking away from you and not directly at the camera. Try catching them in candid modes, rather than asking them to pose, unless of course you're sure you've got the right lighting for the situation. Even if red eye has occurred in your work, there are many methods to remove it completely later. If all else fails, you can simply increase the ambient lighting area. And don't forget even if you use Frank's Fantastic Foto Facts to go down to the corner store and snag your very own disposable digi-cheap disposable camera. It's fantastic! And...Cut! What the hells this camera put together with anyway, bubblegum? *BEEP* --''Released August 25, 2011'' See also *Frank's endorsement deals *Uncovered - Frank's defunct television show. Gallery Digi-cheap 1.png Digi-cheap 4.png Digi-cheap 5.png Category:Marketing Category:Promotions